Porque ella es radiante
by Tsubaki Chidori
Summary: Pero él sabe que Luna esconde mucho más que lo que otros quieran encontrar. Él lo sabe, en las ocasiones que la ha visto, en las ocasiones que ha podido hablar con ella. Luna es mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista. Para él, ella es como el sol.


_**Disclaimer:** Ni la saga Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen: son propiedad de su autora J.K. Rowling._

_Esta historia se me acaba de ocurrir hace apenas un momento: a la una de la mañana y con los ojos ya quemados de tenerlos en la pantalla, pero quería terminarla cuanto antes porque sabía que me costaría hacerlo si la dejaba para otro día, y lo más seguro es que esté lleno de fallos. Si encuentran alguno, por favor, avísenme =)_

_Reviews, por favor, son de agradecer =)  
_

* * *

**Porque Ella es radiante**

La ve. Al pie de un árbol, mirando con sus ojos grises quien sabe qué, como si fuese lo más interesante que haya visto jamás. La recorre con la mirada, reparando en esas hebras rubias despeinadas que conforman su cabello, en la manera en que ladea la cabeza para ver mejor, en la expresión soñadora que tiene en el rostro.

Muchos piensan que está loca. Muchos la llaman "Lunática", simplemente porque piensan que lo que dice es demasiado disparatado como para ser cierto. Pero él sabe que Luna esconde mucho más que lo que otros quieran encontrar. Él lo sabe, en las ocasiones que la ha visto, en las ocasiones que ha podido hablar con ella. Luna _es_ mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista.

Para él, ella es como el sol. Importante, imponente. Alguien que brilla con luz propia. Y no precisamente porque destaque, como sus demás amigos: Luna es exactamente igual que él, alguien normal que no sobresale más que para ser objeto de burlas. Pero al contrario que él, Luna tiene seguridad, sigue adelante. Haciendo oídos sordos a cuanto le dicen, siguiendo su propia moral y sus propias ideas. Siendo noble consigo misma.

En una palabra: Luna es radiante.

Suspira. Siente envidia de la personalidad de la muchacha, de su forma de ver las cosas. Luna parece flotar en su propio mundo en cada paso que da, en cada corriente de aire que mece sus cabellos; y sin embargo, es la primera que está cuando alguien tiene problemas, la primera que aparece para aliviar las cargas más pesadas. Como si estuviese en perfecto equilibrio.

Luna se gira, le observa. De pronto, se le hace un nudo en la garganta, le cuesta tomar aire y nota sus mejillas encenderse. Se maldice interiormente, bajando la mirada y notando aún sobre él fijas las orbes grisáceas de la muchacha. Y cuando, tímidamente, levanta los ojos, y ve que ella se acerca, sólo sabe salir corriendo.

Se detiene en su Sala Común, el corazón palpita desbocado en su pecho. Intenta calmarlo, pero el recuerdo de los ojos grises y el cabello rubio no ayudan a ello. Aún nota sus mejillas arder, y siente que sus ojos se cubren de lágrimas. Suavemente, se deja resbalar hasta el suelo, abrazándose a sus rodillas y escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

Sí, Luna es radiante. No es para nada como él, aunque a primera vista pueda parecerlo. Mientras él tiene miedo y tiembla, Luna avanza y observa. Y mientras él decide y duda, Luna parece que lo tiene todo claro. La admira por ello, también.

Sí, Luna es radiante. Pero no sólo por todo lo que la admira y envidia, sino también por todo lo que le hace sentir cuando está a su lado, cuando le observa; cuando le habla de esos animales que nadie más conoce, cuando le explica cosas que para todos carecen de sentido; cuando le roza, cuando le sonríe, cuando le habla.

Y a pesar de que se siente infinitamente minúsculo a su lado, que no es lo suficientemente bueno para ella, no puede dejar de amarla.

Porque, para Neville Longbottom, Luna es su sol. Imponente, importante. Lo más importante que ha encontrado hasta ahora.

Porque simplemente la ama. La ama con todas sus fuerzas, con todo lo que le permite su alocado corazón. Porque quiere salir y decírselo, abrazarla y besarla, pero su propio temor se lo impide.

Y se siente insignificante. Y ese sentimiento duele, apreta el pecho, lo asfixia. Y por ello las lágrimas no dejan de salir. Siente miedo y angustia, como si no hubiera después, como si no hubiera mañana.

Y aunque intenta reponerse y decirse a sí mismo que no ocurre nada, su sólo recuerdo le destroza por dentro. Porque él no es nada, y ella lo es todo. Y él también quiere serlo todo para ella.


End file.
